


Stolen Kisses

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie likes to nibble people's lips while he kisses them. He accidentally makes Seamus bleed and panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED TO UPLOAD THE WEEK'S FICS, I KNOW - I'M LAZY DON'T JUDGE ME
> 
> Okay, judge me but still. Soon? (Promise...)
> 
> Prompt me at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com (or talk to me & be my friend I'd appreciate it)

Eddie’s basement always smelled of dust, possible dead rats and old people. It was dark and dingy. The two small windows that lead to the outside world let in little to no light. The sole bulb that hung from the ceiling had busted long ago. Everyone in Eddie’s family was just far too lazy to replace it. Only Eddie ever hung out down there anyway. The basement had once been a den, his father’s den. It had been his only solace when Eddie and his siblings had been younger. He used to duck away there and play ping pong with his pals or watch TV on the small box they had. It always had awful reception. Then he’d grown up, accepted his responsibilities and abandoned the basement below. He had no need for the ping pong table or the darts board now that he and his friends had no energy for a lad’s night. They’d much rather discuss sports and have a beer than actually play sports, regardless of how pathetic the ‘sports’ he had downstairs may be. The basement had been left to decay and collect dust. Then Eddie found it.

 

 

It was his escape room now. It was a place his annoying sisters wouldn’t dare to go down because of the spiders, the rats and the general disgustingness of it. Eddie had tried to clean it up and update it as best he could. The old TV that got awful reception had been changed for a new, thinner one. A few games consoles had been hooked up to it and Eddie called it perfect. The ping pong table had been wiped of dust and new balls and paddles brought for it. The darts board had been cleaned and fixed up so that Eddie could use it again. He was awful at darts though and the wall behind the board was riddled with holes. If anyone asked, Eddie would say that they had been left there by his dad. They hadn’t, his dad had an excellent aim. Nobody else had to know what though. Instead of a new bulb Eddie had bought candles and lamps. It gave the basement an almost romantic feeling. His dad liked to joke that one day, he’d find out that Eddie had been sneaking in girls and entertaining them down there on the old couch. Eddie wondered how long it would be until he really found out what was happening down there.

 

 

Eddie didn’t bring girls down to his basement. Eddie brought his best friend, Seamus, and only Seamus. Seamus loved it down there as much as Eddie. They used to try and hang out together upstairs in Eddie’s room but one of his sisters always interrupted. It got very awkward when they were sitting too close together or exchanging awkward stairs. In the basement, they knew that nobody would bother them. Occasionally Eddie’s mother would call down and ask whether they wanted to eat (they always did) but she’d never dare to go down into the basement without permission. Eddie was very picky with people that came down. Sometimes they’d lock the door, light the candles and play video games until it was very late. Other times they’d challenge each other to several rounds of ping pong and darts. Eddie always lost at darts, Seamus always lost at ping pong. Eddie had bad aim and Seamus just wasn’t energetic enough for ping pong. It made them feel better for both equally having won something.

 

 

Today, they were sitting far too close to one another on Eddie’s couch. It was so sunken in that they were practically sitting on the floor. It didn’t matter to either of them. Besides, Eddie was sitting in Seamus’ lap so at least he’d have some cushioning. They had been playing some games but now their controllers lay abandoned on the floor. Seamus had won and had been gloating until Eddie occupied his mouth with something much better, his own mouth. The speed at which Eddie had moved from Seamus side to straddle his lap had been impressive. It had made Seamus a little dizzy, if he was honest with himself. He’d recovered quickly because you kind of had to when you were dating Eddie. Not that anyone knew they were dating. Together they’d created quite a convincing lie that they were just friends. It helped that they’d grown up with one another. Though Seamus couldn’t imagine their younger selves would have anticipated what was happening on the couch right now.

 

 

Eddie’s legs were bent either side of Seamus’. He held tightly onto the other boy’s shoulders to keep himself steady. He wasn’t quite sitting in Seamus’ lap as much as he was hovering over it. It was irritating and teasing Seamus as Eddie wriggled above him. Not that Seamus could do anything about it, he’d turned to jelly in Eddie’s hold. Eddie was laughing into his mouth as Seamus made pathetic little panting noises. Eddie always had that hold on him. It was because he was just such a good kisser. Seamus had said time and time again that Eddie could charm the boots off a snake. Eddie had told him time and time again that that didn’t make any sense and to shut up because hey, he wasn’t done kissing him. Seamus wanted to break away to say it now, if only to annoy Eddie, but his brain malfunctioned when Eddie nipped at his lips. It was his favourite trick. Eddie knew that just the hint of teeth short-wired Seamus’ brain. The dark haired boy moved his hands from Seamus’ shoulders to his cheeks instead. He held the other boy exactly where he wanted him while he blew his mind.

 

 

Eddie’s technique wasn’t always fool proof though. With a little too much pressure, Eddie snagged Seamus lip with his tooth. He felt something wet that wasn’t saliva as he pulled away. He’d made a tiny cut in the plush part of Seamus’ bottom lip. It was nothing big, barely a scratch but Eddie panicked. He cupped Seamus’ cheeks and squished them together.

“Oh god, I made you bleed! I’m so sorry Seamus; oh what are we going to do?” Eddie cried out. He ran his thumb over the cut only to smear the blood. Seamus winced at the contact but was undeterred. It was just a tiny cut; it was nothing to the blond.

“It’s fine, it’s just a little cut. Come back here.” Seamus insisted. He lifted his arms to pull Eddie forward. He didn’t want to stop kissing because of a pathetic cut.

“No it’s bleeding everywhere Seamus!” Eddie whined. Why wasn’t Seamus freaking out? Eddie had hurt him! It was absolutely awful. Eddie was a horrible person.

 

 

Seamus groaned. At first, Eddie thought that it was from the pain. That worked him up even more. But Seamus grabbed his face just as Eddie was holding his. He pulled Eddie forward forcefully this time. Their noses bumped as Eddie’s face become incredibly close.

“Stop it, its fine. I’m fine. If you’re really that worried do you know what you can do?” Seamus hummed. Eddie shook his head. His eyes lingered worryingly on the cut.

“No, what can I do? Do you need a plaster?” Eddie imagined Seamus with a plaster on his lip. If he wasn’t so panicked, he’d have laughed at his imagination.

“No. You can kiss it better.” Seamus explained. He pulled Eddie forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Eddie smiled against him. Yeah, he could do that. Seamus hummed in content when Eddie finally got back to kissing him. He wasn’t as rough and he certainly didn’t show teeth but it was nice. It was only a matter of time until Eddie got back into it anyway. Seamus could not wait; in fact he was excited by the thought of another little nick. It was almost a mark, a claiming one at that. It said that Eddie had been here (and he’d go there again, of course). Seamus would never tell Eddie but he loved the mark that he had left behind. Eddie would only take advantage of that anyway.


End file.
